Alternate Ending to Final Destination 2
by snarkysweetness
Summary: A ThomasKimberly fic set to an alternate ending of the movie. Will be a prequel to my next fic.


Alternate Ending to Final Destination 2  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of this fic that I got yesterday while watching the movie.  
  
Summary: How I would have liked to see the end of "Final Destination 2" be played out. Has a lot of Thomas/Kimberly fluff. I felt that they left out some stuff so here it is played out on your computer.  
  
A/N: Begins after Clear, Thomas, and Kimberly arrive at the hospital. Clear goes looking for Eugene and Thomas and Kimberly go looking for Isabella.  
  
Thomas and Kimberly ran down the hall calling after Dr. Kalarjian. "I'm busy," she said right before Thomas grabbed her arm and pushing her against the wall. He pulled out his badge. "Police business."  
  
Kimberly went on ahead and burst through the door of the delivery room. She could tell something was wrong. She put her hands up to her mouth and said "Isabella is the baby all right?" A nurse tried to usher Kimberly out of the room when Thomas bursts in. The Obstetrician held out a healthy baby boy. Thomas and Kimberly burst into cheer and throw their arms around one another. "We did it!" Kimberly yelled out. "Thank you so much Isabella." Everyone in the room was confused and Kimberly gave Thomas another hug and in the heat of the moment Kimberly placed a firm kiss on Thomas' lips. Before he could say anything Kimberly dragged him out of the room.  
  
They continued through the hospital. They turned a corner and saw Clear. "I can't find Eugene," Clear said.  
  
"It's okay, Isabella had the baby. We did it. New life defeats Death, it has to start over again. We have a clean slate, we beat it." Clear and Kimberly give each other a hug. When they pull away Kimberly has another vision. She sees Isabella swerve and miss another car. Isabella gets out of her van and looks upon the pile-up.  
  
"Kimberly, what is it," Thomas asked full of concern.  
  
"I don't think Isabella was ever supposed to die in that pile-up." She said.  
  
"Then what were the premonitions about?" Thomas asked urgently.  
  
"Try to remember Kimberly," Clear urged.  
  
Kimberly sees the vision again. She is in a white van and it plunges into the water. The driver has bloody hands. She then sees Dr. Kalarjian rolling an ECG chart.  
  
Kimberly is pulled back from her vision and looks at her hands. "Bloody hands," she said. "Someone with bloody hands." "Eugene." Clear said before going towards his room. Thomas and Kimberly follow behind her. She heard Thomas speaking to her. "So, you saw an ECG machine and what else?"  
  
Kimberly looks over to Clear, as she about to open the door to Eugene's room. Kimberly suddenly has a bad feeling. Clear opens the door and BOOM! And explosion erupts from the room. Thomas pushes Kimberly down to the floor with him. Kimberly sees Clear's lifeless body and tried to go to her but Thomas holds her back. She looks down at her hands, the same hands from the premonition. "Bloody hands?" She looks and sees Dr. Kalarjian running with a crash cart, just like in her premonition. She sees the lake and walks towards the exit. Thomas stops her and over his shoulder she sees an article about a drowning victim. She sees the lake and the van. Realization hits her.  
  
"I know what I have to do. To save us I have to die."  
  
"Kimberly no, you can't give up. We can find another way." Thomas looks at her pleadingly.  
  
"It's the only way." She steps forward and places her lips over his. She pulls away and kisses his cheek whispering, "I love you" in his ear. She steps away from him and says, "Get Kalarjian." She runs out the doors and into the ambulance. Thomas frantically tries to get through the electric doors but they won't budge. Kimberly speeds off and Thomas gets through and races after the ambulance.  
  
The ambulance plunges into water and Thomas dives in. The ambulance fills with water. Thomas tries to get Kimberly out of the ambulance. Kimberly loses consciousness as her life since the pile-up flashes before her eyes.  
  
Kimberly looks up to see Kalarjian. It appears as if she is choking her but then we see heart monitor. It is flat lined but then she's back. "She's back." Kalarjian pulls a blanket up on Kimberly as she blinks, looking at her surroundings. She sees Thomas standing over her. He pushes her hair back.  
  
"Hey. We lost you there for a second. Thanks to you we beat Death's design."  
  
"We did it."  
  
Thomas continues stroking her hair. "Thomas?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do me a favor." She said.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Will you just kiss me already?" She demanded, rather than asked.  
  
Thomas smiled and did as he was told.  
  
A/N: I know it was just fluff but I was thinking about writing a sequel to this about their life after everything. What do you think? Press the little blue button that says review and you'll have the power to make someone smile. 


End file.
